evilfandomcom-20200215-history
I Want It Now
"I Want It Now" is the villain song of Veruca Salt in the classic 1971 fantasy musical film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory and it's 2017 animated version Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. It was also sung by Slugworth in Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. 1971 version Veruca Salt: Gooses! Geeses! I want my geese to lay gold eggs for Easter Mr. Salt: It will, sweetheart Veruca: At least a hundred a day Mr.Salt: Anything you say Veruca: And by the way Mr. Salt: What? Veruca: I want a feast. Mr. Salt: You ate before you came to the factory Veruca: I want a bean feast! Mr. Salt: Oh, one of those Veruca: Cream buns and doughnuts and fruitcake with no nuts So good you could go nuts Mr. Salt: You can have all those things when you get home Veruca: No, now!! I want a ball I want a party Pink macaroons and a million balloons And performing baboons and... Give it to me Rrhh rhhh Now! I want the world I want the whole world I want to lock it all up in my pocket It's my bar of chocolate Give it to me Now! I want today I want tomorrow I want to wear 'em like braids in my hair And I don't want to share 'em I want a party with room fulls of laughter Ten thousand tons of ice cream And if I don't get the things I am after I'm going to scream! I want the works I want the whole works Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises Of all shapes and sizes And now Don't care how I want it now Don't care how I want it now 2017 version Slugworth version Slugworth: I want it all. I want it's all world! All that I need is one kid to betray him And last to repay him And how!! I want what's Wonka's I want his secrets Scrumdiddlyumptious and a Wonka's so scrumptious Gobstoppers so gopherus ... Give it to me Now! I want it all I want the whole world I want to lock it all up in my pocket It's my bar of chocolate Give it to me Now! I want today I want tomorrow I want to wear 'em I will if I dare And I don't want to share 'em I want a party with room fulls of laughter Ten thousand fans adore me And if I don't get the things I am after I'm going to scream! I want the works I want the whole works The bird on my plate, it isn't too late To seal Wonka's fate And now Don't care how I want it now Don't care how I want it now Veruca Salt/Slugworth version Veruca Salt: I want the world I want the whole world I want to lock it all up in my pocket It's my bar of chocolate Give it to me Now! Veruca Salt/Slugworth: I want today I want tomorrow I want to wear 'em... Veruca Salt: like braids in my hair Slugworth: I will if I dare Veruca Salt/Slugworth: And I don't want to share 'em Veruca Salt: And if I don't get the things I am after Veruca Salt/Slugworth: I'm going to scream! Veruca Salt: I want the works I want the whole works Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises Of all shapes and sizes And now Don't care how I want it now Don't care how I want it now Category:Villains' songs Category:Music Category:Tom and Jerry Songs